


Obedience Training

by SilentObserver01



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Dildos, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentObserver01/pseuds/SilentObserver01
Summary: Having spent weeks mustering up the courage to visit Veruca, Bellamy is finally ready. Anxious, excited, and more than a little worked up, he sees himself off to her home. Anyone would be slightly nervous to meet a woman of her caliber - after all, she was quite the exceptional lady. Tall, curvaceous, and extraordinarily well hung, she was perfect in every way. All Bellamy can do is keep his fingers crossed hope that they hit things off, silently praying that she might find his modest outfit cute...
Kudos: 7





	Obedience Training

Shuffling back and forth upon the doorstep of the rather lavish home, Bellamy stared at the knocker for the umteenth time. He’d been wanting to pay Veruca a visit for weeks and, despite her having invited him over on several occasions, he had kept putting it off. Balling his fists, he summoned every ounce of his courage and softly rapped on the door.

He paused, listening intently for any signs of life from within. Given that she wouldn’t have been expecting him, he wouldn’t be surprised if she was out for the evening. Lingering for a moment, he considered simply walking away and abandoning the foolish endeavor - that was, until he heard the lock click. The door slowly swung inward, revealing one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen.

Adorned in a rather modest sundress, Veruca was as resplendent as ever. Towering over him, nearly double his height, her slightly transparent form was a sight to behold. Tall, curvaceous, and strikingly feminine, she was an absolutely gorgeous member of her species - then again, it wasn’t hard for most slimes to alter their appearance at will.

“Well, well, well,” she snickered, cocking her hip and resting an arm against the door frame, “look at what the cat finally dragged in.”

“H...hey,” he sputtered, smiling timidly at her.

“Nice to see someone got the gumption to pay me a visit,” she remarked, eyeing him from top to bottom.

Standing mute, virtually feeling her gaze play over him, Bellamy tried not to come off as too awkward. Adorned in an exceptionally tight pair of boy-shorts and a shortly cropped t-shirt, his outfit left him feeling vulnerable. Truth be told, he would have never worn something so questionable to her house, although he’d heard she had an interest in young men who presented themselves in such a questionable fashion.

“Tell me,” she hummed, leaning forward and giving him a peek at her mountainous cleavage, “what brings you all the way out here this evening?”

“W...well I - uh - I mean, I t...thought that…” fumbling to find an explanation, he anxiously played with his hands. “I got this new outfit and I wanted to get your thoughts.”

Squinting down at him, appraising his attire, Veruca pursed her lips. “It’s not bad, but…”

“But?” Bellamy parroted, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

It had been hard enough to buy the clothes, put them on, and walk through town to pay her a visit - if she wasn’t pleased with his selection, he’d be crushed. Steeling himself, playing the one trump card he had, he wheeled around, stood on his tiptoes, and presented his behind. The word Juicy was emblazoned upon the seat of his shorts, describing his rump to a T. Though he had been torn on purchasing the scandalous article, he had hoped that she would appreciate him in it - after all, he had caught her slipping glances at his rear before.

“Hmmmmm,” she hummed, thoughtfully rubbing her chin. After a tense few seconds ticked by, leaving him in suspense, she finally shook her head. “Nope, can’t say I’m a fan.”

Bellamy’s heart broke, hearing her words. He’d wasted money and time, made himself look silly, and it had all been for nothing. Hanging his head, while his shoulders wilted, he stared blankly at the ground. Stepping away from the home, without saying a word, he quietly sought to beat a hasty retreat - that was, until a hand landed on his shoulder.

“You know, I might just have something in your size to try on,” Veruca cheerfully intoned.

Whipping around to face her, with his tail slowly wagging behind him, he gazed up at her smiling face. “R...really?”

“I think so, yeah,” she responded, stepping aside and allowing him entry. “If you want to try it on, come on in.”

His tail swished energetically behind him, as a smile played across his face. Though his initial plan had been shot down, there was still a glimmer of hope. Nodding vigorously, he walked into her abode and stood patiently by her side. After locking up behind him, his host turned and casually roamed deeper into the dwelling.

Looking around in wonderment, while following along behind her, Bellamy tried to drink in every detail that he could. Considering her offer, he felt it would be rude to dally or ask too many questions about her house - at least, for the time being. Passing a cavernous living room, a kitchen, and what appeared to be an office, he stuck close to his immense host.

Making a hard right and proceeding through a doorway, Veruca walked into an expansive bedroom. His pace slowed, as a sudden realization struck him - she hadn’t just led him to a bedroom, she’d led him to her bedroom. He could have never dreamt that he’d see such an intimate setting of hers, let alone step foot in it. Grinding to a halt, he watched her hold up a finger.

“You wait right there, Sugar. I’ll be right back,” she cooed. Shooting him a wink, she disappeared into a walk-in closet and out of view.

Left to his own devices, Bellamy appraised the room. A king sized bed rested against one wall, with a chifferobe seated opposite. A door beside the closet hung open, giving him a glimpse at her bathroom. Contrary to the seemingly ordinary appearance of her boudoir, the entire place felt mystical; this was where she slept every night, woke up every morning, and where she’d bring people to…

“Here we go!” Veruca announced, trotting back into the chamber. Holding an ornate cardboard box before herself, she walked over and presented the container to her guest. “How about you take this and get changed in the bathroom,” she giggled, hitching a thumb towards the lavatory.

“Oh...ok then,” he murmured, glancing up at her face.

“You should really loosen up a little,” she laughed, playfully slapping his shoulder as she moved towards her bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

With the mysterious package resting in his hands, Bellamy strolled into the bathroom. Overcome with her gracious offer, he wasn’t about to question her or peek into the box. After shutting the door behind himself, he began to disrobe. Buck naked, with his clothing neatly folded besides the sink, he opened the package and peered inside. His jaw nearly hit the floor, when he saw a sea of pink lace.

Fishing out the articles, one at a time, he gave himself a better look at the outfit. Fishnet leggings, arm socks, a painfully short micro-skirt, and a slim tube-top, all of which being a matching neon-pink, awaited him. Besides the articles themselves, a pair of stiletto heels rested at the bottom of the box. Without a doubt, the combination of items comprised one of the most slatternly outfits he’d ever seen.

Picking up and appraising the skirt, if the flimsy band of material could even be called that, he discovered that it was in his size; whether or not this was due to sheer circumstance or if his host had somehow planned his arrival, he wasn’t sure - that being said, he knew what he had to do. Bending at the waist and stepping into the article, he steadily pulled it up his legs. 

Piece by licentious piece, he donned the apparel until he was as dressed as the getup would allow. It was only once he’d slipped in the stilettos did he take an unsteady step back to appraise himself in the mirror. While the clothes he had worn made him look cute, his new costume made him look positively depraved.

While he was no stranger to such outfits, he’d had no way of knowing that Veruca had a taste for such things. The clothes he’d chosen to wear for his visit were, contrasted against some of his more licentious garb, rather reserved. He hadn’t wanted to overwhelm her or possibly turn her off with some overly immodest presentation, yet that fear had been egregiously misplaced.

His flaccid cock and ripe, fuzzy nuts were clearly visible beneath the pleated skirt, while his perky nipples could be seen under the thin material of his top. He’d seen whores with more modest tastes in fashion, yet he felt strangely emboldened. If the voluptuous woman who’d won his eye wished to see him presented in such a fashion, who was he to oppose? Turning to leave, taking care to mind his balance, something caught his eye.

Beneath the mirror sat a number of cosmetic items which gave him an idea. Working with the practiced ease he had developed from part-timing at a strip club, he embellished his look with some mascara, eyeliner, and a touch of scarlet lipstick. Given what he was wearing, he considered the accoutrements as icing on the rather perverted cake. After giving himself one final once over, he sauntered to the door, cast it open, and froze.

Lounging atop the bed, nude as the day she was born, was Veruca. Propped against the headboard, with a mass of pillows under her back, she languidly played with her cock. It wasn’t the fact that she was equipped that had him surprised, seeing as how he’d noticed the imprint within her pants almost immediately after meeting her, although he had not anticipated walking on on her so casually exposing herself.

“There she is,” she snickered, spying her guest’s petrified form. Raising a hand and becoming him to herself, a toothy grin split her features. “Come closer and let Mama have a better look at you.”

Acting on autopilot, Bellamy did as asked. Doing his best to sashay to the mattress, swinging his hips from side to side with each step, he moved towards the foot of the bed. With his eyes on the floor, lest he get even more nervous than he already was, he kept his mouth shut. Unsure of what to say or do, besides obliging her request, he drew to a halt and restlessly waited.

Hearing the bedframe groan, he glanced upward. Veruca had pushed herself up and crawled over to him, yet that wasn’t what he found alarming. Hungrily licking her chops, she studied him as if he was a piece of meat. The feeling of being appraised in such a debauched fashion left butterflies in his stomach, although she’d only begun toying with him.

He’d flirted with more people than he could count, in the past, but this was entirely different. The tall, amorphous woman was by far an exception and approaching her had put him on the back foot. Unlike with clients at a club or people who tried to catch his eye, he was making the first move - as such, he found himself at a disadvantage.

“Not bad,” she approvingly stated, locking eyes with him. “Not bad at all.”

“T...thanks,” he stammered. Blushing and grinding his thighs together, he sensed himself becoming erect; it was an automatic reaction to the breakneck chain of events upon arriving and it did not go unnoticed.

“Awwwwwww! It’s so cute!” Veruca giggled, reaching out and running a finger over his stiffening length.

Shivering at her touch, he looked away. The diversion, though momentary, apparently gave her just the opening she needed. In the blink of an eye, something cold sheathed his hardening tool. Hearing an ominous, metallic Click he tilted his head and looked to his groin. A small metal cage, replete with a padlock, lay clamped around his package. His jaw flapped quietly flapped in consternation, upon realizing what she’d done.

“Trust me, you won’t be needing it,” she flippantly remarked, lazily spinning around to assume her position at the top of the bed. Flopping onto her back, she waved him over. “It’s pretty clear who the stud is here,” she noted, padding her hefty dick. “And since we know who the stud is, what does that make you…?”

Bellamy gulped, as the implications of her statement sank in. “I...I’m the bitch?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Veruca shook her head. “That’s not very convincing,” she sighed, fishing beneath the mass of pillows. “Here,” she huffed, tossing him a rather sizable, bright-pink dildo, “how about you warm yourself up with this and try to get me excited. If you do a good enough job, I might just pump a few loads in that fat little ass of yours.”

Catching the hefty length of molded silicone, Bellamy’s pucker reflexively twitched. He had plenty of experience using such toys, having gone so far as to fuck himself earlier in the day to bolster his confidence, but he couldn’t have fathomed being asked to perform. Scampering onto the mattress, between her steadily spreading legs, he inched closer and closer to her magnificent package.

To say Veruca’s equipment was amazing would be an understatement. Being a slime, her endowment was always relative. As with the rest of her body, she could willingly allocate mass to appendages to increase or diminish their size. Easily shrinking one limb to enlarge another, they were literally and figuratively a remarkably pliable species. Regardless, her exact dimensions were only part of her appeal.

Resting his cheek on her inner thigh, Bellamy brought his snout to the tip of her length. The aroma of her loins was strangely pleasant, an odd combination of musk and fruit, and it caused his pulse to quicken. Easing himself onto his side, he arched his back and flagged his tail. He wanted to make sure she had a good view of the action from her position, so he did what he could to accommodate.

Slowly, sensually, he brought the sex toy towards his behind and gave Veruca’s length a small kiss. If she wanted a show, by the stars above, a show she was going to get. As he pressed the blunted tip of the dildo to his winking pucker, he slipped the tip of her shaft past his pouting lips. It was only after the salty, sweet flavors of her tool danced over his taste buds did he penetrate himself with the dildo.

“Mmmmm - there’s a good girl,” she contentedly sighed, drawing his attention upward.

Though he would have been happy to close his eyes and fixate lavishing her with his tongue, he wasn’t opposed to giving her a bit of eye contact. Peering up at her, while he steadily bobbed his head, he steadily jammed the toy into his rump; though it wasn’t the biggest thing he’d had in his rear, being watched while sucking her off elevated the experience to an entirely new level. As his excitement mounted, two singular things struck him: her member was swelling in his muzzle, growing larger with each passing second, and the ache of his cage grew increasingly noticeable.

Rolling her head back, breaking the bewitching spell of her gaze, Veruca reached down and sweetly ran her fingers through his hair - that was, until her grip tightened. Clutching his head between her hands, she pulled him towards her groin. Although she wasn’t moving quickly, her shaft was driven into his maw with inexorable force.

Looking down his nose, watching inch after inch disappear into his snout, Bellamy quickly drew a deep breath and readied himself. The moment her glans bumped against his throat, he pressed his head forward and forced her length down his gullet. Apparently pleased with his enthusiasm, she assisted with ramming herself into his airway.

“Lift your leg a big, Sweetheart, Mama wants to see that little clit of yours,” she whispered, slowing marginally.

Without so much as a second thought, Bellamy cocked his leg and gave her a view of his chaste manhood. Fellating a woman while screwing himself with a dildo wasn’t the easiest juggling act, yet he found his rhythm. Rocking his head forward and back, drawing air when he could, he worked his backdoor with the silicone toy. Pushing himself up on an elbow, to accommodate her then turgid shaft, he felt her hands depart from his head.

“Ok, that’s enough,” she sighed, sweetly patting his cheek. Retracting his head and leaving a glimmering strand of saliva and pre-cum connecting him to her member, a confused, almost hurt expression crossed his face. “You did a very good job,” she cooed, lovingly tussling his hair, “and I think you’ve earned yourself a bone to bury.”

Shifting down the bed, Veruca slipped her hands behind her head and waited. The mighty pillar of her cock stood tall and rigid, a clear sign that he’d gotten her worked up and signalling him to continue. Pushing himself up, Bellamy let the dildo slip from his loosened tush; he wouldn’t be needing the thing anymore - after all, he was about to replace it with something much better.

Shuffling up the mattress on his knees, he only stopped when he reached her midsection. Swinging a leg over her abdomen, leaving himself kneeling above her waist, he straddled her and reached back. As he gently guided her towering cock to his pucker, she bent her legs and pressed her soles to the mattress.

“Make yourself comfortable and just remember,” she tutted, wagging a finger at him, “no touching.”

“O...ok,” he murmured, feeling her tip kiss his needy hole.

“Ok what,” she hummed, reaching out and twisting one of his nipples.

“Ok, Mama,” he quickly repeated, gnawing his lip.

Veruca’s smile broadened, and she released his sensitive teat, as she resumed her relaxed position. “Good girl,” she muttered, a split second before her hips leapt upward.

Caught unawares, with over half of her cock plunging into his ass, all Bellamy could muster was a gasp. There was no gradual escalation to her movements, no tender and loving upswing in speed and force - no, she began hammering away with what felt like reckless abandon. Reaching back and bracing himself on her knees, he desperately sought to stay relaxed. Even though she wasn’t using her entire length, the abrupt change of pace left him at a loss.

“If you’re just going to sit there and leak pre-cum on my belly, I can stop,” she teased.

Glancing to his caged prick, seeing a bead of pre dangling from the chrome, he set his jaw. Balancing on his heels, he started pistoning his backside upon her. While it took him a minute to get her rhythm down, he eventually synchronized their movements. Clenching on the upstrokes and relaxing on the down, he bounced on her girthy shaft.

Leaning back, he altered the trajectory of her plunges. Riding a dildo was his go-to method for getting off, since it easily allowed him to target his tender prostate, so he was remarkably comfortable with the cowgirl position. As the fat head of her shaft repeatedly ground against the delicate organ, he groaned. Even with his manhood locked away, there were still ways he could get off.

Moving faster and faster, he eventually met her savage pace. Fueled by the joy of servicing someone he yearned for, his bliss as magnified. Balancing himself, he moved one hand up and under his top to tweak and pinch at a nipple. Even if he hadn’t been in chastity, his teats were remarkably fun to play with.

“Atta girl,” she whispered, curbing her enthusiasm to a degree.

Her eyes wandered down his deliciously flat chest, over his tummy, and to his bouncing, jingling cage. Lifting her head and freeing her hands, she extended an arm and playfully ran a finger over the metal contraption. “Just look at how wet you are,” she mused, collecting a bit of his pre-cum on her finger, “such a naughty girl…”

“Y...yes, Mama,” Bellamy huffed, unslowing.

Grabbing his waist, she forcibly lowered him to her thrusting hips. Unlike when she’d started fucking him, she took her time and allowed him to acclimate to the deeper intrusion. His eyelids fluttered and his heart thundered in his chest, as she bore into his depths. Contrary to even his biggest toys, the experience of being filled by another person was unbeatable.

Hearing Veruca’s breaths, feeling her slick tool sliding in and out of his backside, seeing her beneath him, and having the residual flavor of her loins on his tongue - in a very real sense, she was a feast for the senses. Sensing he was close to bottoming out, he steadied himself and slammed himself downward. Impaled, feeling her succulent nuts pressed against his rump, he grinned victoriously.

“Proud of yourself?” she asked, tenderly patting his thigh. 

“I just - Gah?!” his thoughts were immediately derailed, when the cock in his behind swelled in size. Skewed on the thing, unable to see just how much it had grown, he glanced to his belly and went rigid. There, bulging his lower abdomen, was the unmistakable imprint of her dick.

“I hope you’re not too surprised,” she titted, bucking her hips and driving his body upwards, “since we’re just getting started.”

Unable to speak, barely able to move at all, it took Bellamy a second to remember what she was. Her size had been intense before she’d altered herself, so the increased heft dialed things up a few notches. Weakly trying to reciprocate, his body seemed to rebel against his commands. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to please her - he was just having a hard time keeping up.

“Here,” she began, spreading her legs and setting him off balance. Pushing him onto his back, taking care to keep the head of her cock lodged inside of him, she casually got onto her knees and loomed over his supine form. “I guess I can rut you a little bit, since you’re such a mama’s girl.”

Despite the immense intrusion stretching his insides, Bellamy’s legs snapped shut around her waist. Out of all the sexual positions, missionary was by far his favorite. Banging face to face had a certain intimacy to it that was hard to beat, especially when you are on the receiving end. Pawing at her chest, he raised his waist for her.

“Fuck me hard, Mommy,” he purred.

Veruca didn’t have to be told twice, as she commenced to pounding his behind. Placing her hands to either side of his slender torso, her shaft plunged in and out of his inviting hole. His warm, snug interior embraced her, tightening on her backstrokes, while she smirked down upon him. With his face buried in her cleavage, she wasn’t able to see his expression - still, he’d sufficiently roused her interests to have her take the lead.

With the change of positioning, Bellamy had relinquished most of his control. Lying beneath her, he was relegated to bucking up to meet her swinging hips and milking her pole with his entrance - that being said, he couldn’t be happier. He’d never been particularly keen on taking a dominant role in the bedroom - as such, his passion soared when she’d toppled him over and started deep-dicking him.

Rocking his body with every thrust, Veruca gradually increased her pace. Plowing him with increasing force, she exerted her superior strength and carnal prowess. His ragged breaths transitioned into panting, then outright groans of bliss. Though he couldn’t see it, he could feel himself leaking. As his warm, sticky pre-cum moistened his groin and jostling coin purse, his head rolled back from her swaying rack.

Hearing himself, he freed his hands and went to cover his snout - at least he did, until she seized his wrists and pressed his arms to the bed. Gazing up at her face, he swallowed hard. Though she was still smiling, there was a sadistic glint in her eye. Shifting slightly, she drove her cock directly into his p-spot. Unable to stifle himself, a loud, effeminate moan escaped him.

“That’s - Mmmph - right. I want to hear you, Slut,” she growled, mercilessly battering the delicate bulb within him.

“S...so good!” he mewled under her.

The onslaught was too much to bear, sapping him of his strength and leaving him feeling like a ragdoll. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep up with her zeal. Larger, stronger, and far more domineering than he could ever dream to be, she had him wrapped around her finger. Throwing his head from side to side, while the telltale pressure of release welled up inside him, his legs trembled.

Grinding to a halt, Veruca released his arms and rocked back. “Oh no, no, no, no, no! We can’t have you cumming before you’re bred!”

Unable to answer, he looked up at her with quiet desperation. Nearly fucked into a stupor, his mind struggled to comprehend what he’d heard. If her breeding him meant more of the divine ministrations she offered, so be it. Shakily withdrawing his legs, he grasped his knees and presented himself like a bitch in heat.

“Please,” he whined, feeling his hole hungrily clench around her shaft, “breed me…”

Clutching one ankle in each hand, she wrenched his legs to either side of his head. He hadn’t known what to expect, truth be told, although the suddenness of being contorted gave him a moment for pause. Locked in a mating press, with his lower limbs pinning his arms, he was left fully immobile. 

Leaning forward and kicking her legs out, Veruca jackhammered into him like an unstoppable titan. Utterly dominated, unable to move or cover his mouth, Bellamy cried out in glee. Driven into the bed with every plunge, he relinquished full control to his mistress. Reduced to little more than an outlet for her sexual desires, he embraced his role with open arms.

Save for the heavy sound of their colliding bodies, the air was filled with her furious grunts and his whorish whimpers. He could practically feel her rearranging his insides, molding him to best suit her needs. His attempts to milk her faltered, as his battered hole ineffectually gripped her pistoning length.

On and on they went, with Veruca slipping into a rut-lust. Her rhythm transitioned into a frantic series of thrust, as she drove herself to her limit. Between the gradual shift of her tempo and how hard she was throbbing in his depths, Bellamy came to realize she had to be close. Somehow, through the morass of pleasure, he summoned the strength to speak.

“Cum in me!!!” he pleaded.

Mere seconds after he’d uttered those words, his wish was granted. Rearing back and steadying herself, she rammed every glorious inch of her cock into him. The enormity of the intrusion was magnified exponentially by two factors - not only did she unleash a veritable tsunami of spunk into his guts, but she enlarged her tool for a second time.

The heat and pressure completely shattered what little resolve Bellamy had left, reducing him to a writhing heap of unfettered ecstasy. Howling out, his prick spontaneously gushed and squirted his feeble load over himself. Blinded by rapture, he fought to remain conscious. How anyone could experience something so profound and not pass out was beyond him, yet he somehow managed to keep from blacking out.

The monumental influx was insane and delivered sensations he didn’t think were possible. Unlike with a normal orgasm, his body was forced into blinding rapture by her enormity and prolific output. For all intents and purposes, he was a receptive, fertile field in which she sowed her seed. What vestigial masculinity he held was stripped clean, as she claimed him like the bitch he was.

Fitfully bucking her hips, pumping him full of her rich, virile essence, Veruca’s motions gradually slowed. Nonchalantly releasing his legs, letting them flop dully to the mattress, she straightened up and prodded his abdomen. Barely coherent, he only noticed that she’d moved when she started to laugh.

“Hot damn, I really did a number on you,” she chuckled, poking his stomach.

Wearily lifting his head, wondering what she was walking about, Bellamy got his answer all too quickly; his belly was positively engorged. Though he’d never been exceptionally thin, his bloated gut was nearly triple its original size. Swollen with what had to be liters of spunk, he looked positively gravid.

“Do me a favor and reach in that drawer,” she instructed, pointing to her nightstand. 

Obediently extending his arm doing as he was told, Bellamy slipped his hand into the piece of furniture. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was fumbling for, although he soon felt something round and pliable against his fingers. Grabbing the item and lifting it into view, he discovered it was a rather hefty plug. Before he could ask if the toy was what she was looking for, she shot forward and plucked it from his grip.

With startling speed, she brought the item to his groin, retracted her immense tool, and slammed the plug into his abused pucker. With her load safely trapped within him, his stomach angrily gurgled. Taken aback, he watched her crawl from the bed and saunter towards her chifferobe. The fact that she was unphased by having just fucked the living daylights out of someone was unsettling enough, but his concern quickly escalated.

“I have one more thing for us to do,” she coolly intoned, waving him over.

Feebly rolling to the side of the bed and getting to his feet, Bellamy hobbled towards her. He couldn’t fathom what she had in mind for him, given that he could barely walk, yet he wasn’t about to refuse her request. Left in a euphoric haze, barely cognizant of what she was up to, he came to a rest before her.

Sweetly reaching out and affixing a collar around his neck, Veruca smiled down at him. As before, her smirk held a distinct, unmistakable predatory quality. After clasping a leash to her new toy, she turned and trotted to the door. Like an obedient puppy, without her saying another word, he followed along behind her.

“Since you’ve been such a good bitch, I’m gonna take you for a walk,” she softly giggled, pulling him towards the door.

Subconsciously feeling his tummy and the warm contents sloshing within, Bellamy grinned to himself. Besides his tiny locked cock, he could easily be mistaken for an expecting mother. Submissively moving to her side and wrapping one arm around her waist, he clung to her. As far as he was concerned, she owned him and he wouldn’t mind showing off what his massive she-stud could do.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission I bought from a writer known as "Some Leech", and the Slime Girl Veruca belongs to a friend of mine named "Maxi". The OC has beginnings in Starcraft though lately is just a stand alone OC. The dog boy belongs to me.


End file.
